pmd_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
The partner of Team Psysky and a Xatu, Natalie portrays herself and bubbly and is compassionate and kind, if not a little bit shy. She is 23 years old and 5'3. History Natalie was born to an unnamed Xatu and her father is unknown. When she was five years old, though, her mother left her and died to illness, leaving her in the care of two siblings, a Swoobat named Amaren and a Sigilyph named Sigiren. One day, she was found by a corrupt Machamp that tried to kidnap her, and her teacher gave her an opportunity to run. However, she was found again and, this time, she was saved by a Meditite. He introduced himself as Evan and decided to escort her back to her guardians. As they were walking, she was plagued by a vision of "destruction and sorrow" and at that moment, the Machamp returned. Natalie barely avoided his first attack and looked back to see him slug Evan. Just as her hope was lost though, the duo was saved by Amaren and Sigiren who revealed themselves to be agents of a secret police force named Sevrapol. Natalie, at that point had made a decision to see the world and offered Evan to come with her. He accepted and the two traveled until the guilds were formed. They then created Team Psysky together. Natalie evolved after the expedition to the Great Grail Waterfall alongside Evan. Personality Natalie is the perfect counterpart to Evan. She is bubbly and generally happy, while still mature enough to help lead Team Psysky. She sees herself as the mother of the team and is always looking out for their wellbeing. She also tends to be the one to break up fights, especially between Evan and Takasugi, but she doesn't mind it at all. With her visions, she feels the need to protect Team Psysky from whatever terrors she may see as well. However, underneath all of this is a shy layer. Despite hiding it with everything she's got, she gets uncomfortable around strangers especially. This is in part due to her run in with Machamp. Relationships Evan Evan is Natalie's best friend. The type where if you suggested that they were romantically involved, she'd make a disgusted face because she's known him for so long. She helps keep his over the top 'trainings' and 'routines' under check and also prevents conflict between him and certain members. Takasugi Natalie is like a mother to Takasugi, having stolen his egg from Snake Field where it had previously been stolen in turn. He realizes this relationship, though he doesn't share the same feeling. To him, Natalie could never be a true mother because, biologically he isn't hers. But he still respects her all the same. Meta Moves * Peck ** The target is jabbed with a sharply pointed beak or horn. * Psychic ** The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. * Me First ** The user cuts ahead of the target to steal and use the target's intended move with greater power. This move fails if it isn't used first. * Teleport ** Use it to flee from any wild Pokémon. Ability and Nature Magic Bounce: Reflects status moves, instead of getting hit by them. Brave Nature: +Sp. Attack, -Defense Trivia * Natalie was named due to Natalie sounding similar to Natu. ** The name means 'Birthday'. ** She shares her name with a member of Team Final Judgement * She is PMDG's variation of Chinese.